Duel Academy Massacre
by changeofheart505
Summary: After Aster Phoenix is murdered, people believe her spirit, the Angel of Destiny, has return to haunt and murder all those who made her suffer, or wished for her to suffer. Will they survive? Or will they all feel Destiny's wrath? Rated M for murder and swearing.
1. Chapter 1 dead

Duel Academy Massacres

**Sakura: New Fic! Hooray! **

**Aster: You. Killed. Me?!**

**Sakura: DON'T GIVE AWAY MY PLOT!**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Gx in my life. Contains some YGO and 5ds. And there will be gender bending, and cross dressing. Takes place during season four before episode, I believe it was 164?**

_Thoughts_

_Flashbacks _

Chapter 1: Dead

_"…and in further news, pro duelist, Aster Phoenix was found dead this morning. Who killed her is still a mystery. We go to Hannah Hernández, and the scene of the crime. Hannah?" Reporter Hector Davis said. The scene switched to a Hispanic woman with short black hair and dark brown eyes. She had on circular glasses and was wearing a women's suit. The jacket was red and the skirt was brown._

_"Thank you Hector. Now, what I would like to know is who would want to kill such a caring young girl. Word has it, after being forced into retirement, Phoenix moved close to an orphanage she volunteered and donated to. So farm we believe that the murder is still on the loose. Now, here with me is Chazz Princeton. Mr. Princeton, what do you have to say for this?" Hannah said. Chazz gave her a solemn look._

_"Just Chazz. And well… I never thought that this would happen. But, even if she was sarcastic, a jerk, and sometimes a brat, it was all just an act. When I saw her with those kids, I saw who she really was. A kind and gentle soul who actually cares. I worked for her, and even if it wasn't great, I got to know her. I never seen someone put so much… I guess the word pressure works, on themselves." Chazz said._

_ "So, you and Phoenix have a strong connection?" Hannah asked. Chazz nodded._

_ "She was a good person, and I know I won't be the only one who misses her." With that he left._

_ "Aster Phoenix, age seventeen was reported dead at the stroke of midnight, on December 19, 2004. _(A/N, no questions, I use random years.)_ She was found in a kitchen freezer, with several stab wounds. The question remains, who would kill the Angel of Destiny?" The T.V. turned off…_

PRESENT DAY JANUARY 10, 2005

"I can't believe she's gone! I-I c-can't believe I wasn't there for her! I m-must b-be the worst s-sister EVE-E-E-ER!" Carmen Phoenix, age twenty one, sat at one of the desks in Professor Crowler's class. She was crying her heart out over her younger sister's death. Raphael Phoenix, Aster's elder twin brother hadn't said a word since that horrible day.

"You're not bad sister Carmen. You didn't know it would happen, and neither did Aster," Jesse said. He looked over at Jaden. The girl smiled sadly at him. Out of all of them, she was one of the worst hit by the news.

"… not to m-mention she died o-on her b-birthday!" Carmen wailed. Jaden and Jesse both looked up. They raised their hands, silencing everyone in the room.

"Did you feel that Jess?" Jaden asked. He nodded, and pulled his girlfriend closer to him. He didn't want anyone to interfere. He looked around. Chazz had picked up the feeling and was looking around as well. Today was Duel Academy's tenth anniversary. (A/N how long has it been open?)

"I feel something-" he began and was cut off by Jaden.

"Not something, someone… you don't think?" She asked. They shook their heads. She was dead. Right?

**Sakura: Review! It's my first try on a horror/crime fic, so all ideas are welcomed! Who should die? Who should survive? Should I bring Aster back to life? All questions shall be answered!**


	2. Chapter 2 guests

Duel Academy Massacre

**Sakura: New chapter! YAY! ^-^**

**Jaden: So, is it her?**

**Sakura: Maybe… **

**Yugi: Okay, why are I, and the other lights-**

**Sakura: Don' . !**

**Jesse: *sigh* Sakura Yami, changeofheart505, doesn't own Yugioh, Gx, or 5d's. **

_Thought_

_Flashbacks_

Chapter 2: Guests

"No, it can't be!" Carmen yelled. She felt a cool breeze across her face, and she eeped. She turned around quickly, but no one was there. Jaden sighed, the feeling was gone. But why was it so cold all of sudden? She looked up, wondering if it really was Aster.

'_She died. Why can't you get over it? Are you still guilty for killing her once? It wasn't your fault! You didn't know what could happen, or what would!' _She thought. It's true. She never got over the Dark World incident. And now, it was killing her from the inside. She just wanted to forget it, and now this happens! Just as they calmed down, Chancellor Sheppard walked in. He walked up to Crowler's desk with a megaphone in his right hand.

"Today, we are inviting several guests for the first annual Duel Festival. All your parents have been called, and pro's like Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler will also attend. Thank you," he left.

Silence…

And…

"YUGI'S COMING! YEAH!"Jaden and Jesse cheered. (A/N hey, they need something to get their minds off things.)

AT KAIBACORP

Yugi Moto frowned. "He" wasn't sure about this. Seriously! Who has a festival AFTER a kid DIES? "He" fiddled with "his" skirt.

"Aibou, stop that. You're going to turn this into a sex session if you keep it up," Yami, or Atemu said. (A/N for future purposes, Yami will be his nickname.) Yugi flushed. For some reason, the Gods sent back Yami, Bakura, and Malik. And for some other reason turned "him", Ryou, and Marik into girls. Everyone was freaked out when it did. Mostly since it had happened in PUBLIC.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a normal day for Yugi Moto. He and his friends were on their way to a duel tournament. When they arrived, someone challenged Yugi and his friends to a four on four duel. Accepting they activated their dueling disks. Joey took the first turn. By the time it was over, they won by 100 life points. Then all of a sudden…_

_KABOOM!_

_Lightning was seen. And yet, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Weird right? A man, no a trio of men walked up to the ex-lights. They looked at each other, but it was Marik who broke the silence._

_"Oh RA!" He yelled. His lavender eyes wide. He backed away nervously. Everyone else was too scared to move. Some had cameras out. Ra looked at Osiris and Seth. Obelisk didn't come. He was somewhere else. Another man came. Obelisk had just finished what he was doing. So now four men were seen._

_"Your time with them isn't over." Was all Seth said. Several were wondering if he and Seto Kaiba were related, or if it was actually Kaiba. It couldn't be him, he was seen walking up to Yugi, glaring at his God counterpart. _

_KABOOM!_

_KABOOM!_

_KABOOM!_

_In three loud bangs, a flash of lightning hit the trio. Everyone gasped as it faded. Kaiba's eyes widened. He smirked and chuckled. Marik glared at him._

_"What's so funny Binky boy?!" "He" asked. He stopped, and let his hands reach his throat, "why is my voice so high?!" "He" looked around, and chocked back a gasp. Everyone turned to see what was wrong. Three people lay on the ground. They stirred, and sat up. One looked like Yugi, the other like Ryou, the third like Marik. Marik looked next to where he stood, Yugi and Ryou were also having a mini freak out session. _

_"Malik?" "He" now she, asked. Malik groaned as he felt a hand shake him._

_"I told you a million times Atemu, I didn't take your stupid Puzzle…" he grumbled. He was hit on the shoulder. He opened his eyes. Marik looked into his eyes. He looked his light up and down, "aren't you supposed to be a guy?" He asked. Marik sighed and nodded._

_"Stupid Ra… made us girls…" He turned to see Ryou and Bakura in a make out session. Boy, they do not wait for anything. Yugi was shyly talking to Atemu, or Yami. She was acting a lot more like the old Yugi. The extremely shy one that had no friends other than Tea. A random person cleared their throat and asked._

_"Who the hell are they? And why are you three chicks all of a sudden?" They gulped. How do they explain this?..._

_END FLASHBACK_

Ra provided the answer. He erased their memories of them being males, and turned it into them being females. All pictures and biographies were changed as well.

"Okay, we'll go." Yugi finally said. They got in Kaiba's helicopter and flew to DA…

DUEL ACADEMY

Everyone had greeted their parents and families. They waited for the pros to come. A helicopter with the Kaibacorp logo was seen. They cheered when Joey, Kaiba, Yugi, Marik, Ryou, Atemu, Bakura and Malik all walked out. A rumbling was heard as they did. They turned, and saw several people coming out of a crimson dragon.

"Yusei?" Jaden asked. She was shocked to see the other girl. How did she get here was a better question. Yusei smiled at her, and gave a thumbs up.

"It's the First Annual Duel Festival right?" She asked. Everyone nodded. A blond spoke next.

"Then let's go into over drive and get this festival started!" He said and everyone cheered.

**Sakura: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 news

Duel Academy Massacre

**Sakura: New chapter! HOORAY!**

**Aster: She owns nothing in this fic but the plot and OCs.**

**Sakura: I wish I did… *pouts***

_Thoughts_

_Flashbacks _

Chapter 3: News

Yugi and Yami looked at each other. They smiled as they walked up on to the stage. They were about to announce something big. Something so important, that not even Duelist Kingdom could hold it back.

"Uh… can we have your attention please?" Yugi said. She locked eyes with Yami. He nodded and cleared his throat. Everyone turned around to face them. They smiled and gave the two their undivided attention.

"We just wanted to say thank you for having come here, and having us here as well," everyone cheered, "and we have some news for you. Yugi and I are…"

"Getting married," everyone was silent. And then….

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Yeah, and several more cheers filled the air. Apparently, they wanted to see the two married. Yugi and Yami shared a smile. Yugi's eyes sparkled while Yami's held an amused spark. They sighed as they leaned into each other. Joey gave them an "about-time" look. Ryou and Bakura smirked while he did.

"So, when do you think the wedding will be?" Marik asked. Malik shrugged, but brought her closer to him.

"Maybe, after all this blows over. I mean, a girl died not too long ago, and now this," he said. Marik nodded, and leaned in to kiss her dark. They had heard about Aster's death, and how so many people, specifically those who ran the orphanage, were mourning for her. They knew how it was like to lose a loved one, well as closed as a few seconds counted. They weren't going to intervene in something they knew hardly a thing about. Right now, it was Yugi's and Yami's moment.

**Sakura: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 first victim

Duel Academy Massacre

**Sakura: We're back with another chapter! Character death, not one from the show, an OC, but it's still a character death!**

_Thoughts _

_Flashbacks_

**Duel Spirits/ regular Spirit talking**

Chapter 4: First victim

Everyone was enjoying themselves. They gave their respects to the Takumas, who had lost not only a great friend, but someone they thought of as family. They nodded silently in thanks, when…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A female voice ran out. Everyone looked at the door. A girl ran in, panting hard. She had wide eyes, as if she had seen something horrible. She looked at them with fear.

"J-J-Ja-Ja-Jake…" and with that she fainted. Everyone looked at her. Jake? Chancellor Sheppard looked at the student roster and looked at the only name that had been said, Jake Andrews. They all managed to wake the girl, Sarah Griffon, and she looked at them.

"He's… he's… he's…" she couldn't even say a thing, "OH JUST LOOK IN THE GYM! JUST LOOK THERE!" She cried, hard. Everyone looked at her as she lead them to the gym. Joey opened the door and slammed it closed a second later.

"JOEY!" Everyone but Sarah yelled.

"I know why she's cryin'…" he said. Everyone looked at him with doubt, well almost everyone.

"He's… dead, isn't he?" Yugi said. Joey nodded and let everyone in. there, on the floor, was the lifeless body of Jake Andrews. There was blood all over the floor, but there was NONE on him, and he still had light in his eyes.

"His eyes, they look alive…" Alexis said.

"But he ain't breathin', not to mention no heart beat." Joey said. He wondered if his soul was gone, or something. He noticed a card on the floor next to him, "hey guys! Check this out!" He tossed Seto the card. He frowned as he read it out loud.

"Your destiny has already been decided, you can't run from it…" he looked at the Takumas. They took the card, and gasped at the image. A pale blue phoenix over a field of burning aster flowers. In the middle was a young angel, all you could see were her snow white wings and ice blue orbs…

**Sakura: Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 the card and next victim

Duel Academy Massacre

**Sakura: I love this fic more and more every day! ^_^**

_Thoughts _

_Flashbacks_

**Duel Spirits/ regular Spirit talking**

Chapter 5: The card and the next victim

Sartorius and Serena looked at the card in horror. Joey took it from them.

"What's so scary about a card?" He asked. Yusei looked at the card from over his shoulders.

"I don't get it either, it looks harmless," she said. Joey nodded in agreement. But then again…

"Those are… HER eyes…" Sartorius said. He looked at Serena. She had covered her face with her hands, but she peeked through open fingers.

"Whose eyes?" Serenity asked when…

"JEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYY! NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!" A male voice yelled. They ran out, and saw a Ra yellow holding a brunette Obelisk student, a female. Her throat had bruise marks on it, and she was lying in a pool of blood. But again, none was on her BODY. Her eyes had very little light, and she had a look of shock on her face. Ryou noticed the card by her.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, you can't hide from destiny…" she looked at the image. The exact same one that had been on Jake's… she ran back to the others and gave them the card. Serena burst into tears.

"IT'S TRUE THEN! SHE NEVER TRULY LEFT! SHE'S STILL HERE!" She cried. Sartorius patted her shoulder and looked at the card in his hands. Those blue eyes looked so cold; they could rival Kaiba's. He looked up when a soft giggling filled his ears.

'That sounds like… no! It can't be!' He thought.

"What was that?!" Mokuba asked.

"MARCO!" Sartorius called. Everyone looked annoyed with him. This wasn't the time to play-

**"POLO!"** The voice yelled out. It actually worked?! WHAT THE FUCK?! They ran to the gym again, and looked around. No one was there. Then, Jaden noticed something or someone moving around. She walked over to see what or who it was. Yusei noticed and followed, in order to see if there was any real danger. But what they found was shocking…

Jaden pounced on the figure that was giggling madly.

"AH! HA! Huh?" She looked at the child before her. Blue eyes, silver hair, and a lot of life in those innocent orbs of ice… "Aster?!" Everyone ran in and was shocked at the small Phoenix who stood there with angel wings. Serena looked at the child.

"Aster? Is that really you?" She asked. 'Aster' giggled and nodded. She looked at the others and grinned. Putting a hand out in front of Yami, she beamed.

"Uh…" Yami wasn't sure about what to say. Aster saved him the trouble by speaking first.

**"Hi! I'm Aster! Nice to meet you!"** She said. Everyone stared at her. How was this possible?

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 What the Hell!

Duel Academy Massacre

**Sakura: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs!**

_Thoughts _

_Flashbacks_

**Duel Spirits/ regular Spirit talking**

Chapter 6: What the Hell?!

Everyone looked at the small child in front of them. She looked so much more… INNOCENT, it was hard to believe she was the child that had been killed. Jaden got on her knees in order to look the angel in the eyes.

"A-Aster? Is it really… you?" She asked. Aster looked at her and giggled. The sound echoing loudly along with the chimes of a bell. It was actually, if you looked past all the deaths, a pretty sound. Yugi walked over and put a hand gently onto the child's head as the laughter continued. Yami walked over and looked at her.

"Well?" He asked.

"She's Aster's more innocent side, the one that was locked away the minute her father was killed. Somehow, something was able to push her out of Aster's mind and using the darker part of her spirit to kill people. But who or what, she has no idea. She came here because she knew her friends were here. Her parents are still waiting for her, and won't go on until she's with them. They know she's dead, but she was pulled away before she could even reach them. That's all I can get…" Yugi said. Everyone looked at the smiling child.

"Is that true Aster?" Serena asked gently like she did when Aster truly was only a child.

**"Yes, I wanna go home…"** and with that, her laughter turned into hysterics, and that turned into a flood of tears. Everyone looked at her with pitiful looks. They looked at each other. What could they do?!

"Maybe, this is something we won't be able to stop…" Alexis said.

**"Capture the other me, bring her here, fight the monster inside of her, kill it, and we can become one again. Please? Do it for me…"** Aster looked at them with sorrowful eyes, begging for protection, for love, for ANYTHING. Jaden smiled softly, and looked at her.

"I think I know what's inside of her. It's something we thought left a long time ago…" she said. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Yusei asked.

"It's…"

**REVIEW!**


End file.
